


[Podfic] Words

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Female Friendship, Gen, Language Barrier, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: “What are you doing?” Foxglove asked, four days after she had come to the Folly.





	[Podfic] Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262695) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Length: 00:03:30

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Words.mp3) (2.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/Words.m4b) (1.6 MB) 


End file.
